The Mates
by duke4life3443
Summary: I've never had a normal life, even for an ancient lycan, but even this is too much for me. My name is Bella Swan, ancient lycan, alpha, and now mated to three vampires. Futa Warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**A/N: So a new story. It's going to be Bella/Rosalie/Alice/Tanya. I wrote this to get over my writers block. I'm not going to update it until my other story is finished, but I want some opinions on what you guys think.**

**Chapter 1**

Welp, we are moving once again. It has gotten to noticeable that we haven't aged, so we have to go again. I think this time we are going to go to Forks. I think we have only been there a few times, but I loved the forest each and every time we were there.

Sorry I guess I better introduce myself first. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I was born in ancient times and I'm what is known as a lycan. I have brown hair and gold eyes that change colors. No one had ever seen this before among my kind and I still haven't come across another so we don't know what it means; we just know that my mood decides my eye color. My parents were among the first lycans and had fought many battles. Eventually it was the race of vampires that we had once worked with and protected that turned on us and tried to wipe us out completely. They weren't as successful as they thought. We had started to adapt to society by then and learned how to blend in.

A lot of the first generation was wiped out because they were trying to protect their children. My parents were part of the lycans wiped out; this happened when I was 17. Luckily, I had gone through my first change already and my father had begun prepping me for the role of alpha.

I have two younger siblings who make up my current pack. I have a younger sister named Renesmee, who has dirty blond hair like our mother and brown eyes like our father, and a brother named Derek, who has brown hair like our father and blue eyes like our mother. Renesmee is the youngest between us and was seven at the time of our parents' death. Derek is the middle child and was twelve at the time of our parents' death. When my parents died, it left me to be the alpha. The only other pack mates were my siblings and since they hadn't shifted yet, it was like I was alone.

When Derek shifted, we had a small set back. He always thought that our father favored me, and to a point he did, but Derek also thought that since he was a guy, he should be the rightful alpha not me. Needless to say, this led to fighting. When he first shifted, he didn't want to listen to me when I was trying to help him. After about two months, he tried to challenge me. That didn't end well for him. We fought, but it was over quickly; I had five years of experience on him. Instead of banishing him from my pack, we got to the bottom of his problems and I made him realize that he wasn't cut out to be an alpha. I also told him that he needed to get himself under control before he got us caught by the Volturi and killed. When Renesmee shifted, we didn't really have any problems. She adjusted to this life really with no problems and didn't want to challenge me at all.

We had been living in Ireland in 1953 when Derek met his mate. To all of our surprises she was a vampire named Victoria. Victoria has fiery red hair and is a human drinker. When we first met her, she didn't discriminate against who she ate, everyone was fair game. We eventually convinced her to only hunt people who harm other people. It took me a while to trust her alone with anyone and when she would hunt, I would keep an eye on her. I had to make sure she wasn't going to report us to the Volturi. After about a decade I decided to trust her.

One thing my parents never told us about mating was that our mates will go into heat for ten days every six months once the pair of mates has exchanged marks. Although Derek knew she was his mate, he waited until I trusted her to mark her out of respect for me and our family. Once I told him that I trusted her, they exchanged marks. A month later something happened that I had only seen in marked female lycans, Victoria went into heat. I had never heard of or seen a vampire go into heat before. It was similar to a lycan though. She and my brother were all over each other. At the time it didn't click in my head what was going on; hell I didn't even think it was possible.

Once the ten days were over, everything went back to normal. We would hunt as one pack, including Victoria. About three months later, Victoria started acting strangely. She actually wanted to eat meat. We had just gotten back to the cabin after our hunt and were in the process of butchering the meat when Victoria came busting out of the house and ran over to us. She snatched the deer leg out of my hands and started eating it. To say we were shocked would be an understatement.

Over the next three months she continued to eat meat and other human food. Once she started falling asleep we started to worry. One day we were watching over her as she slept and saw that it looked like her stomach had grown. When she woke up, we had her pull her shirt up and realized that her stomach was growing. All of a sudden we saw what looked like her stomach move and we figured out that she was pregnant.

Now a full blooded lycan baby grows like a normal human child while in their mothers' womb, but they stay in until the full ten months are up. We weren't sure how long it would take for this baby to grow. Hell we didn't know anything about it. We also noticed that her once hard as stone skin was beginning to soften. After we put all the pieces of the puzzle together, it was decided that we would not let Victoria hunt for humans anymore; we would do it for her. It wasn't safe for her and Derek was becoming more and more protective of her. We would leave Ness to watch Victoria, since Derek only let me and her near Victoria, while Derek and I found a human, knocked them out and brought them to her.

As a couple months pass by, Victoria started to need more blood than usual. We had to start traveling farther out of our usual town to accommodate her need. She started to grow more as well and her appetite for human food grew larger as well, especially for meat. We started to hunt for bigger game when this happened and even took some animals from farmers.

When the ten month mark hit, we waited with baited breath for her to go into labor. When that didn't happen, we were really confused. All we could do was wait and wait and wait, so that is what we did. Eventually month eleven hit and Victoria was miserable. You could tell that she was really pregnant and she could barely do anything. One day, her and Derek were taking a walk around the cabin when suddenly Victoria's water broke.

With us not knowing what to expect it was pure madness around our cabin. When we first heard the cry of pain came from Victoria, Ness and I ran out to the couple. As soon as we reached her, Derek went into protective mode and refused to let us help her. When he tried to attack us I lost it and shifted as did Derek. We fought while Ness moved Victoria into the cabin. Once Derek was submitted, we shifted back and were able to go into the cabin. Derek still was of no use to us so Ness and I had to figure out how to deliver this baby. I had been sneaking into hospitals to watch how doctors delivered babies so I was kinda prepared for this. I checked Victoria and when she was ready I told her to push. After about ten pushes, we welcomed Margaret Bella Swan into our family, Maggie for short. She has red hair just like her mother, but her fathers' blue eyes. Her skin is a little tough and cool to the touch, but nothing like a vampires and her heartbeat is slower than normal, but overall she seems more human than vampire.

We left Ireland soon after Maggie was born and headed to the United States. We headed towards Alaska because of the forest and seclusion we found there. We weren't sure how fast Maggie would grow so we thought it would be good to stay hidden for a while. We built a cabin pretty quickly and made the furniture out of the woods around us. As the months went by we noticed that Maggie grew at what appeared to be a normal rate. She started walking around ten months and said her first word at seven months old.

We did notice that Maggie was stronger than most kids should be as well as faster when she really started walking. Her diet was interesting. When she was first born, Victoria was able to breast feed for about six months. After that we were taking formula from stores to support her. When she could eat solid food, she wanted meat. She would eat other things on the side, but she had to have some type of meat at all meals. One night when she was about four, Victoria was at the table with us and was drinking a glass of blood. We had been storing it in the house so that she could have a meal with us every now and then. Maggie was just staring at the glass like she was in a trance. She asked her mother if she could try some and when the blood reached her lips, she couldn't stop drinking it. That was how we learned that she needed blood as well as meat. After Maggie turned five, Victoria started to go into heat again. We learned that even though she was a vampire, she had the mating habits of a lycan. I remember reading in our fathers' journals that he would have to go away from us after the three of us was born so that Mother wouldn't get pregnant again, so we sent Derek away.

Once the ten days were up and Derek came back, I recorded that he had to be at least fifty miles away so that the urge to mate wasn't as bad. I had recorded every step of Victoria's pregnancy and delivery so that we would have it. So every six months, Derek would leave his family in my care so that we didn't have any other little ones running around yet.

We eventually decided to move again because we were bored in Alaska. We decided to head to the mountains of North Carolina. There we would have sun and tree coverage. We settled there when Maggie was ten so it was 1974 at this point. Maggie was very intelligent and we were teaching her at home. She picked things up so quickly and had no problems understanding difficult topics.

When Maggie was fifteen, Derek and Victoria decided that they wanted another kid. So in 1985 little Derek Charles Swan Jr was born and he was the spitting image of his father. Like Maggie he grew at a normal rate. Actually everything about Jr was like Maggie growing up so that was helpful.

When Maggie hit 17, she shifted for the first time. We were curious to see if the vampire part of her would affect her and to a point it did. She was smaller than a normal lycan in her first form, but she was also faster than a normal lycan.

By the time we were moving back to Forks, Derek and Victoria had three children. Yeah, little Liam was a surprise, but he was the spitting image of his mother. This time we decided that we were going to go to school. Maggie and Jr really wanted to know what it was like and I figured that it was probably time to get reintroduced into society. It was decided that Derek and Victoria would stay home with Liam since he was only five. Ness and I were going to look after Maggie and Jr at school. Our story was that Ness and I were twins and Jr and Maggie were our twin cousins that were a year younger than us, this way we would have someone in the same classes together for the most part.

It was on our first day of school that my life changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**AN: So I have this chapter sitting around so I figured that I would go ahead and post it for y'all. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 2**

My alarm goes off at six in the morning. I groan as I roll over and turn it off. I stretch and just lay in bed for a little longer. I can hear everyone up and moving around the house, getting ready for the day. The house that we built is in the middle of the woods. It is two stories built out of the wood from the trees that we tore down. I decide to go ahead and get dressed. I grab my blue jeans, motorcycle boots, and a Five Finger Death Punch band shirt. Once I'm dressed I head downstairs to eat breakfast with everyone.

"Good morning. Vic what did you make this morning?" I ask. Yes the vampire learned to cook. She figured that since she doesn't sleep or need rest, she could cook so we aren't rushing or having to get up any earlier than we need to.

"I made eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes, and toast. If you guys want more, let me know." She says as she smiles at me. She walks over to the microwave and pulls the glasses of blood out of it for her and the kids so we can have breakfast together.

"Okay, so when we get to the school, we are going to need to get our schedules and make sure that everything is okay with them." I tell everyone.

"We already know this Bella, stop worrying so much." Ness says with an eye roll. With that being said, we all dig in.

"Okay, if everyone is done, let's head out." I say to everyone that is actually going to school.

I pull up to Forks High School on a black 2013 Super Glide Custom Harley Davidson. It's one of my pride and joys that I just got. We may have lived away from society in the woods, but I love cars and motorcycles and our built up fortune helps feed my love. Maggie is riding on the back of my bike with me. Ness is driving the orange 2013 Chevy Camaro Z1 that I had just bought myself and Jr was riding with her.

As we pulled into the parking lot, we got a lot of stares. I parked my bike near the back of the lot and Ness parked beside me in the corner spot; I didn't want anyone too close to my vehicles. Maggie got off the back of my bike and started to pull her helmet off. I stay sitting on my bike and look over the parking lot and see that a majority of the cars are older beat up cars. The only exception being a yellow 2012 Porsche Cayman S. It was beautiful and I couldn't believe that a car like that was in a small town like this. I can see kids in the parking lot staring at us and I can feel myself tense up. I didn't want us to draw attention to ourselves like this but I guess it was unavoidable. I can hear some of the students talking and trying to figure out who the new kids were and I knew then and there that it was going to be a long day. Ness and Jr get out of the car and come to stand beside me. I finally take my helmet off and make sure that my mohawk is still right.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" I question them. They all look at me, tired of me asking that same question and nod their heads. I sigh and get off my bike finally. We all start to walk towards the school to get our schedules and maps.

"Hi how may I help you?" the lady at the desk asked with a small smile. She was an older lady with greying hair. The name plate on top of the desk read Mrs. Cope.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan and this is my family. We are the new students and we need our schedules please." I ask politely with a smile on my face.

"Oh, yes of course. Here they are. There is a map to help you get around the school and also there is a paper that I need each of your teachers to sign and have it returned to me at the end of the day." She tells us as she hands us the papers.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." I say to her as we head out of the office. "Okay, so it looks like we have study hall, lunch, and gym all together. Ness, you and me have the same schedule except you have music while I have art? Well they got that backwards, but whatever. Jr and Maggie you guys have the same exact schedule. I made sure to make it clear to them that you two had to be together, but we will come to you if you need us." I tell everyone.

"We told you before Bella, we will be okay." Maggie tries to assure me for the millionth time. It's not my fault that I don't trust these people around my family.

"Alright, fine. Let's head to class then." I tell them. We all walk towards our classes. We stop at Maggie and Jr's history class and make sure that they get to their seats, then Ness and I head towards our English class. When we get there, we stop by the teacher's, Mr. Birdy, desk.

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan and this is my sister Renesmee Swan."

"Hello. Welcome to your senior English class."

"Thanks, can you sign these for us please."

"Of course. Here you go and you two can take the seats in the back." He tells us as he hands us the papers back. We turn to head to our seats and I notice that everyone is staring at us and they had stopped talking.

We got to our seats and sat down. After that everyone started to talk again. The guy sitting in front of me turned around and stared at us. He looked to be of Asian descent and had longish greasy black hair.

"Um, can I help you?" Ness asks while I glare at the kid.

"Yeah sorry. My name is Eric Yorkie and you guys are?"

"Well my name is Renesmee and this is my sister Bella."

"Nice to meet you two. What class do you have next?" he asks us.

"We have Calculus next." Ness tells him.

_Stop talking to him._ I think to her. We can communicate our thoughts to each other when we want to, we just have to open a link and we can talk to anyone in our pack including Victoria. She just glances at me and keeps listening to Eric.

"I have that class too. If you need help finding your class, I can walk you there." He says.

"No, we will be fine." I tell him.

_Be nice._ Ness thinks to me.

_We don't need him following us around._

_But I want to make friends for once in my life._ She thinks back with a sadness in her eyes that I've seen numerous times.

_Okay then, I'll try to be nice, but I can't make any promises._

"Well if you're sure then…" he trails off as he starts to turn around.

"Actually I made a mistake, I thought I knew where it was but I got it mixed up with our science class." I say to him. He seems to light up at the prospect of being able to help us.

_Thank you._ I hear Ness say. I just give her a small smile in return.

"Okay I can help you guys." Eric says.

Class is boring as all hell. I don't know why everyone wants to be subjected to this when we all know the answers already. I sit there trying to stay awake the whole time. The teacher gives us copies of Frankenstein and tells us to follow along until we are caught up with the rest of the class. I've read this book a few times and so has Ness so we aren't too worried about it. Finally the bell rings and Eric rushes to pack his bag and stands by our desks waiting for us to finish so he can "help" us find our class. We walk up to our teacher and follow have him sign our slip. Eric asks us what class we have next and we tell history. He looks disappointed that he doesn't share that class with us.

"Well maybe you guys can sit with me and my friends at lunch?" he asks us sounding a bit despite.

"We are actually going to sit with our cousins but thanks anyway." I tell him politely.

We all take our seats and this class goes the same way that English goes except that I fall asleep for a little bit but Ness wakes me before the teacher notices. Once that class is over Ness and I head off to history. If every day is like this I think I'm going to shot myself so I never have to come back.

_Quit being overdramatic. It's not that bad._ I hear Ness think to me. I didn't even realize that my mind link was open.

History followed the same way as math and English. Finally study hall came around and I was going to be able to check on my niece and nephew. I tried to keep from their minds but it was hard and I really wanted to know if everything was going ok for them. Ness and I reach the library and go straight to the back to get a table for the four of us. Right before the bell rings Jr and Maggie show up. As soon as they sit down they start going on about some of the friends they may have made and that the classes suck but the people are nice. We spend all of study hall going over everyone's day so far. I can't fault my family for enjoying their freedom but I still warned them to be careful.

Lunch time finally came around. This was what I was looking forward to the whole day; I was starving. We walk into the lunch room and find an empty table to sit at. Victoria was nice enough to pack us all a lunch which from the smell of things was a good idea.

"Remind me to thank your mom for making us lunch." I say to Maggie. She just smiles around the food in her mouth. Victoria packed us each a sub sandwich, chips, brownies, cookies and for Jr and Maggie, blood in a thermos while Ness and I had red juice in ours that kinda matched the blood so no one would get too suspicious.

Lunch was going smoothly until the doors that led outside opened and in walked the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. She was way short, not even five foot, had short black hair that was spiked out. She looked like a dark Tinkerbelle. When her eyes met mine, I got lost her honey golden eyes. Suddenly I had the urge to claim her as mine and protect her from everyone. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and I couldn't hold in the growl that was let lose. At that growl I could see this mystery girl's eyes darken and then widen. I'm sure she noticed the shift that I'm sure my eyes showed.

Something must have spooked her because the next thing I knew, she was gone. A pain started to grow in my chest at her absence and I knew I needed to go after her. I go to stand but Ness grabs my arm and tries to pull me down. I rip my arm from her grasp and follow my little pixie out of the cafeteria. I pick up her scent immediately and I can't help but revel in how amazing it is. The trail leads to the woods and I can't stop myself from going in. That one decision was the start of the biggest change in my life ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**AN: So this is all I have written for this story. I'm focusing on my other story first and foremost but when I get stuck there, I write this one to help me out.**

**Chapter 3**

You know that feeling that you get when you do something that you know you aren't supposed to do. Yeah that's the feeling running through me the deeper into the woods I go. The scent trail suddenly stops and goes up into the tree.

"I know that you are up there. Why don't you come down and introduce yourself to me? I mean, after all I am your mate." I say and suddenly stop. _Mate? MATE? Oh my God! I found my mate at long last._ "Sweetheart, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to walk into my life." I say out loud.

"I doubt you've been waiting as long as me." I hear come from above me. I look up to see my pixie now sitting on a branch.

"I'll bet you that I've been waiting longer." I chuckle. "How long has it been for you?" I question.

"I can't tell you that." She says quietly as she looks away from me.

"And why is that? I know what you are. You aren't the first vampire I have come across." I chuckle at the shocked look on her face. "Although you are the first with golden eyes. Tell me why that is."

"It's because I feed off of animal blood not human. I've been waiting for my mate for ninety four years now." She finally says. Well the animal blood thing is going to be an issue. She needs to get back on human blood to be at her top shape and to help her instincts more.

"You do know that you're my mate right?" I ask.

"Yes. But it still feels as if there is more missing. Why is that?" she asks me. I don't have an answer for her because I don't know what it is even though I feel it too.

"I'm not sure. Can I have your name?"

"I'm Alice."

"Well hello Alice. My name is Bella and I have been waiting for my mate since the ancient times." I tell her.

"Wow, okay you have me beat." She chuckles. "What are you?"

"I would be what you call a lycan, but please don't tell anyone that might tell the Volturi, I don't feel like fighting." I plead with her.

"I won't I promise. I know what they did to your kind from the stories. How come I can only see you in my visions but not your family?" she asks.

"A seer I see. It probably has to do with the fact that we are mates. Are you alone or do you have a coven?" I ask.

"I have a family. There is ten others although one is a shape shifter." She answers.

"Are you here at school alone then?"

"Yes. My family didn't feel like coming to school but I knew I would meet you and I had to come." She says shyly.

"Can you come down now?" I ask. She does so and lands right in front of me. I grab her up into my arms and bring her up to eye level with me. All I can do is stare into her eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you now ok?" I ask her. She nods her head and leans into me. As our lips connect, my world starts to fall into place finally, but it still feels like something is missing. Soon enough the kiss intensifies and I have her pinned to the very tree that she was sitting in. she wraps her legs around my waist and I can feel her starting grind down onto my belt. I can feel myself getting hard and in the back of my mind I knew I should stop this but I can't. As I run my hand down the front of Alice I hear rustling behind me. I can smell my brother and sister behind me and I break away from the kiss and start growling. I bury my head in Alice's neck and the urge to mark her as mine is so strong that I start nipping at her neck.

Next thing I know, I'm being thrown back as Alice slides down the tree. I can see the shocked look on her face while my brother stands between us. I can see Ness move over to Alice and I start growling louder.

"Ness, do you remember what I was like when I first met Vic and couldn't mark her?" Derek asks Ness.

"Yeah?"

"Well I think this is going to be a lot worse." He says to her but he never takes his eyes off me. at this point Ness is beside Alice and is about to touch her arm to, I assume, help her up but I can't allow that.

"Don't touch her! You maybe my sister but she is mine." I say to her.

"Okay Bella, but she needs help getting up off the ground. Can I help her?" Ness asks while her hands are in the air, her eyes downcast, and her head slightly bowed to me. She was showing her submission to me and that I calmed me some.

"Yes you can help her, but be careful." I order. Once Alice is up off the ground, she walks over to me and grabs my hand. I can feel and hear what sounded like a purr almost come from me. All I can do is stare down at Alice before I am met with a blow to the head that knocked me over to the ground. As I turn onto my back I see a bronzed hair boy grab Alice and start to carry her off. I look at my pack mates and see that they are outnumbered by vampires and another wolf.

"Where are you taking my mate?" I demand of the man that appears to be the leader.

"What do you mean mate? You started attacking Alice." He states.

"No, no, no, no. I wasn't attacking her. She's my mate, please take me to her." I beg. He must see something in my expression that sways him because we are suddenly running through the woods to what I assume is their home. When we arrive, Alice rushes out the door and jumps up into my arms. As soon as my arms are around her, she cuddles into my neck and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Alice get away from that thing before it kills you. It's not safe." I hear someone yell at her. I look up to see the same bronze haired boy that carried Alice away standing on the porch. I can feel the growl building up in my chest and I can't suppress it. I let out the deepest most terrifying growl that I've ever heard myself produce. The only reason that I hadn't lunged at him yet was because Alice was clinging to me still and I didn't want her to get hurt. He started to storm over to us when he was stopped by two blondes. One has platinum blond hair and stands at five feet nine inches. The other has strawberry blond hair and stands at five feet five inches.

"Edward sweetie, this is Alice's mate, leave them be." One says.

"No that thing is not Alice's mate. It can't be." He says. Soon after he storms in the house and starts slamming things around.

"Well he seems like a whining baby." I say as I continue to hold Alice. "I think my five year old nephew acts better than he does."

"Yeah well that's Edw-" the blond stops suddenly. I look at her and understand why she stopped. The same feeling that I got when I looked at Alice overcame me again and I couldn't look away. I hear a gasp close to my ear and I finally look down at Alice. I see her looking at both blonds like she looks at me but not quite intense.

"I understand now." I hear her whisper. At those words the other blond turns and connects her eyes with mine and I finally feel whole. I don't know how it's possible but I have three mates and the only way to be happy is to have all of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yay I updated both stories. If you don't read my other story it's like I said there. I never knew that being an assistant manager would mean no life for me, but we have more managers now so hopefully that means less time at work and more at home.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Chapter 4**

I don't know how it is possible that I have three mates but I do. Having all three of them around me right now makes me feel more complete than I ever have. I look down at Alice again and see her smiling at the two blonds. I look up and connect my eyes with the blond who hasn't said anything yet. As we make eye contact again, she turns around and runs away. I turn to look at the strawberry blond and see her smile at me as she starts to walk towards me. Once she is front of me, she goes to say something before she is interrupted by two different growls. I look up in time to see the wolf from earlier and the bronze haired boy crouched in front of me growling.

I grab both Alice and my other mate and put them behind me as I start to growl back at them. I can feel my brother and sister move closer to us just in case I need their help. The two start to advance on me and I can feel myself wanting to shift but I fight it so I can try to diffuse the situation.

"It would be smart for you two to back off!" I growl at them. Of course they don't listen.

"Tanya get away from that thing!" the bronze haired boy yells.

"Don't talk to my mate that way!" I yell back at him. I can feel both Alice and Tanya grab on to my shirt.

"Mate?! She's not your mate! She's mine!" he yells back at me.

"No she is not!"

"Edward, I'm not your mate. What I felt when I met her was nothing like what I have ever felt for you. It's so much more. I can't even describe it." Tanya tells Edward.

I can see them start to creep closer and I can also hear two other wolves coming closer.

"If you two don't back off and call off the other two wolves, I will not be held responsible for what happens. You don't want to test me! Let me and my mates be and there won't be any problems." I try to reason with them again. They don't listen so I start to shift.

_Shift. We need to try to get out of here and take these two with us and find my other mate._ I tell my siblings. We all shift into our first forms, which looks like the wolf that is already there but bigger. Ness is the smallest of us all, but still a little bigger than this russet colored mutt, and she has sandy colored fur with a white streak going down her back with white on her paws and the tips of her ears. Derek is the second biggest and he has red fur with the same white markings as Ness. I'm the biggest of us all and I have blond fur with a black streak going down my back with black on the tips of my ears. The other two wolves come out of the clearing and I start to scan the yard to see if I can find an easy escape.

_Oh shit, Bella I just found my mate!_ I hear Ness tell me. I see through the link that it's the sandy colored wolf that just came out of the forest. I look over at him and see him shrink down and crawl towards us. The russet colored wolf growls and tries to snap at him but I snarl and step forward against him. I look at the sandy wolf and nod my head at him so he knew it was okay for him to come over to us. Once he is in front of my sister, they nuzzle each other and their tails start to wag. This makes the russet wolf and Edward even angrier and as they start to lunge at us another blond vampire comes to stand between us.

"What is going on here?" he exclaims.

"These beasts are trying to take my mate and Alice!" Edward exclaims.

"Is this true?" he says as he looks at me. _I'm shifting back, stay in form._ I shift back to my human form.

"I'm only trying to ask these lovely girls if they would accompany me back to my house so I may get to know MY mates." I tell the blond haired man.

"Well you must be mistaken if you think that Tanya is your mate because she is mated to my son Edward."

"She is actually mated to me along with Alice and the other blond haired woman that was here. Ask them." I tell him. He looks at the girls.

"It's true. Bella is my mate, not Edward." Tanya says.

"Bella is also my mate." Alice says.

"Well Bella my name is Carlisle and I'm the head of this family."

"I'm the alpha of this pack and this is my brother and sister. Now I would like for you to tell these two to stand down so I can go find my other mate." I tell him.

"Jacob phase back and Edward back down. Obviously Tanya is not your mate like you thought and I'm sorry about that. You will meet your real mate soon. Now, where did Rosalie go?" Carlisle asks as the other wolf phases back.

"She ran off. Now I'm going to go look for her." I look at Tanya and Alice. "Would you two like to accompany me and then head back to my house so we can get to know each other?" I ask them.

"Yes!" Alice exclaims.

"Sure." Tanya says.

"Okay. I will bring them back when they are ready." I tell Carlisle.

"Okay."

"Carlisle you are just going to let that beast come in here and take what is ours." Edward exclaims with Jacob nodding beside him. I still can't figure out what his issue is.

"They are adults and can do what they want and none of the girls belong to any of you." He tells them both.

They look at each other and run off into the woods. Before they disappear, Edward look backs and says "This isn't over. Those girls are ours and you will not have them."

"I'm sorry about them but Jacob hoped to be with Rosalie and Edward really thought that Tanya was really his mate." Carlisle says to me.

"Just make sure they keep their distance between us. I will not be held accountable for my actions otherwise. Now I need to go find my other mate." I tell him. _Guys you can head back to the house. Ness Seth can go if he wants so you two can talk._ I shift back to my wolf form and look at Tanya and Alice.

"You guys wanna ride?" I ask them. My voice is deep and grovel in this form. Apart from my weird eyes, and apparently having multiple mates, I am the only one that we know of that can talk in any form. Both Tanya and Alice nod their heads so I lay down and allow them to crawl on. I turn my head to make sure they are on and see Tanya behind Alice.

"Hold on." I tell them and I feel Alice grab the scruff on my neck. I sniff the air and catch Rosalie's scent. It's nice to know her name finally. I run for what feels like forever but finally found Rosalie. She was high up into the mountains alone. I stop when I'm close to her and allow Tanya and Alice to jump down from my back. I shift back to my human form and hang back while Alice and Tanya approach her. I figured that they should talk to her first.

"Rosalie? Are you okay?" Alice asks as she sits down next to Rosalie.

"I'm just confused. I thought that Jacob was going to be the one. It was always weird. When we first moved here, I hated him and then he was around more and all of a sudden I wanted him and was seeing him in a different light. It all just came out of nowhere. Then this woman comes and BAM I have an actual mate and I'm so lost with all this." Rosalie says.

"You don't think I'm a bit confused with all this? Edward and I traded marks. I went decades denying his advances and all it took was a visit here and then I thought I realized we were mates. Then Bella came and I know that she is truly my mate. It was never Edward and I don't understand why I thought he was but I now know he wasn't." Tanya tells her.

"How can you just accept that though? You don't know why or how you thought one thing but then you find out something completely different and you are just okay with that?"

"Am I upset that I was lied to and somehow manipulated? You beat your ass I am, but I somehow know that it will all be okay with Bella."

"Do either of you understand how we are all mated to the same girl though?"

"I don't but I know I have always felt something for you two that was more than sisterly love." Alice tells Rosalie.

"I did too until everything happened with Edward." Tanya says.

"Same here, but then out of nowhere the feeling for Jacob appeared." Rosalie says. I clear my throat to pull their attention to me.

"Does anybody else in the house have abilities?" I ask. This isn't how I wanted our first conversation to go but it will have to do for now.

"Jasper, the blond guy with curly hair, has the ability to feel and control emotions and Edward can read minds. You don't think Jasper would do this do you?" Alice asks Rosalie and Tanya. They shake their heads no.

"Jasper is happy with Kate. I don't think he would do anything to jeopardize that." Tanya says.

"He was the one that led me to Alice after Edward took her." I tell them. "How about we try to figure this out later and get to know each other?" I ask them.

"That sounds great!" Alice exclaims.

"Definitely." Tanya says.

"Rosalie?" I ask them.

"I would like that." Rosalie says as she finally smiles at me.

I smile back at her and start to shift back to my wolf form and when that's done I lay back down. Alice and Tanya walk over to me and climb onto my back again. We all look over at Rosalie and she finally caves and climbs on behind Tanya. I take off running towards my house, hoping that this would go smoothly.


End file.
